So long ago
by Aliaga
Summary: Songfic OS sur The Islander. Un homme sur le rivage pense à celle qui l'a abandonné.
1. So long ago

Cet OS est une songfic basée sur The Islander de_ Nightwish. _Les paroles de cette chanson m'ont tout de suite fait penser à lui...

Non, je n'ai pas eu l'idée tordue de faire un OS en plusieurs parties, c'est la traduction qui est page suivante, pour les non-anglophones Bonne lecture

* * *

_An old man by a seashore_

_At the end of day_

_Gazes the horizon_

_With seawinds in his face_

Un homme sur le rivage contemplait le soleil disparaissant à l'horizon, le visage fouetté par les vents marins. Elle n'était pas venue.

_Tempest-tossed island_

_Seasons all the same_

_Anchorage unpainted_

_And a ship without a name_

Son regard se posa sur son navire, ce navire qu'il avait construit de ses propres mains. L'équipage s'activait silencieusement, chacun concentré sur sa tâche. Nul de ses hommes n'osait jeter ne serait-ce qu'un regard à leur capitaine, nul n'osait proférer la moindre parole.

_Sea without a shore for the banished one unheard_

_He lightens the beacon, light at the end of world_

_Showing the way lighting hope in their hearts_

_The ones on their travels homeward from afar_

S'occuperait-il encore des âmes dont il avait la charge ? A quoi bon, maintenant ? Il avait fait son travail dix ans durant... mais elle n'était pas là. Il passerait encore tant d'années loin des côtes... comment le supporterait-il, s'il n'avait même plus l'espoir de la revoir un jour ?

_This is for long-forgotten_

_Light at the end of the world_

_Horizon crying_

_The tears he left behind long ago_

Elle l'avait oublié. Sa raison de vivre n'était plus, les morts se débrouilleraient sans lui.

_The albatross is flying_

_Making him daydream_

_The time before he became_

_One of the world's unseen_

Il ferma les yeux et son image s'imposa alors immédiatement à son esprit, comme gravée à l'intérieur de ses paupières. A son seul souvenir, le vide qui s'étendait à la place de son cœur_(1)_ lui sembla s'agrandir encore._  
_

_Princess in the tower_

_Children in the fields_

_Life gave him it all:_

_An island of the universe_

Autrefois il l'avait crue. Autrefois il avait été heureux. Son amour était tout pour lui. La vie lui avait tout donné. Elle venait de tout lui reprendre.

_Now his love's a memory_

_A ghost in the fog_

_He sets the sails one last time_

_Saying farewell to the world_

Lentement, il remonta à bord de son navire, conscient qu'il ne foulerait plus la terre avant une décénie. D'un vague geste de la main il ordonna à Maccus, son second, de lever l'ancre une fois encore. Quand sentirait-il à nouveau le sable crisser sous ses bottes, quand entendrait-il le vent souffler entre les feuilles des arbres ? Dix années... une éternité sans celle qui l'aidait à supporter sa tâche...

_Anchor to the water_

_Seabed far below_

_Grass still in his feet_

_And a smile beneath his brow_

Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit s'éloigner la plage de sable blanc de l'Île des Quatre Vents, et avec elle le coffre qu'il y avait laissé.

_This is for long-forgotten_

_Light at the end of the world_

_Horizon crying_

_The tears he left behind so long ago_

Il plongea son regard dans les flots sombres, sans prêter attention à l'unique larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

_So long ago..._

* * *

(1) Littéralement et métaphoriquement. ;)

Note : à cette époque, l'équipage et lui-même n'étaient pas encore maudits, donc encore humains.


	2. Traduction

Voici la traduction, parce qu'elle est nécessaire pour pouvoir apprécier la fic (et la comprendre en totalité, accessoirement).

* * *

_Un vieil homme sur le rivage,_ (physiquement, Jones n'est pas vieux, mais techniquement, quand on a plus d'un siècle ou presque...)_  
_

_A la fin de la journée,_

_Scrute l'horizon_

_Les vents marins soufflant sur son visage_

_Une île secouée par la tempête_

_Les saisons sont toutes identiques_

_Un ancrage non peint_

_Et un bateau sans nom _(encore un truc qui ne correspond pas vraiment... le _Hollandais_ a un nom... mais il n'est pas écrit sur la coque je crois)

_xXx_

_Une mer sans rive pour l'ignoré banni_

_Il allume le signal lumineux, la lumière du bout du monde_

_Il montre la route, allume l'espoir dans leur cœur_

_Ceux qui rentrent de leurs voyages lointains_

_xXx_

_Pour la lumière du bout du monde,_

_Oubliée depuis longtemps,_

_L'horizon pleure_

_Les larmes qu'il a laissé couler il y a longtemps_

_xXx_

_L'albatros vole_

_Et le plonge dans ses pensées_

_Il revient à l'époque où il n'était pas encore devenu_

_L'un des fantômes du monde_

_Une princesse dans le donjon_

_Des enfants dans les champs_

_La vie lui avait tout donné :_

_Une île dans l'univers_

_xXx_

_Aujourd'hui, son amour est un souvenir_

_Un fantôme dans la brume_

_Il hisse les voiles une dernière fois_

_En disant adieu au monde_

_L'ancre jetée à l'eau_

_Les profondeurs abyssales en dessous_

_De l'herbe restée sous ses pieds_

_Et un sourire sous les sourcils _(expression un peu étrange en français, à comprendre comme "sur les lèvres" ou "sur le visage")

_xXx_

_Pour la lumière du bout du monde,_

_Oubliée depuis longtemps,  
_

_L'horizon pleure_

_Les larmes qu'il a laissé couler il y a si longtemps_

Voilà et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas pour les rewiews. _  
_


End file.
